


Four Horses, Seven Seals (The Pale Horse Remix)

by Lady_Ganesh



Category: Hellsing
Genre: AU, Apocalypse, Community: remixthedrabble, Gen, Remix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-06-12
Updated: 2009-06-12
Packaged: 2017-10-02 20:43:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Ganesh/pseuds/Lady_Ganesh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At the end of the world, Integra and Alucard speak. A remix of <a href="http://sabinetzin.dreamwidth.org/106957.html">"Sin to See Her Again."</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Four Horses, Seven Seals (The Pale Horse Remix)

The bodies matter not at all to her now, their blood merely a soothing distraction amidst the chaos. The sword, which would have brought a human to his knees, is the right weight.

Alucard asks if saving her virginity was worth it, for _this._

She merely shakes her head. It has never been a question of choice, after all. She is Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing. She does what she should and what she must. If it is not the fate she expected, who is she to complain?

Alucard's horse is pale. She has opened the seal.

The end begins now.


End file.
